revengeristsfandomcom-20200215-history
Harbjar
"I am a servant of the secret guys, demon of dubidain, go back to the hell you came from. You will not get around me as my veil of power will destroy you!" ''- Harbjar addressing the Dubidain Demon of Delidar Comic Revengerists Issue #3424'' Harbjar, human , is a current member of the Revengerists . He provides the group with military tactical knowledge and facts about animals. He is currently the most powerful character in the Revengerists Universe. His origins are currently unknown, not even to Mr. Mind He is not to be confused with Future Tunks Role in the Revengerists With no real powers of his own, he provides his expansive knowledge of naval tactics and facts about animals. Often staying behind the front lines of battle to give out strategies to his fellow members, he often stays behind the front lines out of combat. He was responsible to many victeries the Revengerists had. he also helped the group win teh 1999 olympics in the summer with the help of the dog. Due to an extreme affinity for the more volatile heroes, he is often tasked with the mental conditioning or counceling of them, such as The Batman, Suicide Man, Dream Man, Dr Tasty, Grinning Man, and many more. This often goes wildly out of control and in fact several spin-off series have came about because of Harbjar's massive failures to construct mental prisons for their minds. The construction of the Revengerist Compound can mostly be accredited to him, including the Revengerist AI , which is the most advanced dishwashing machine known to man. He gave the compoiund the ability to self-clean the entire self. Powers and Abilitiesnd Abilities Harbjar wields the pwoer of mental rays and fcan cast a beam of mental energy at any foe he targets. He was a commander in the miliatry before and has vast knowledge of miltary tactics and stragetsie. He boasts greate knowledge of animal facts, mostly about birds and dogs. he can knwo a dog 1000 miles away. He once found a rabbit in teh desert and asked him how to get to the nearest store and teh rabbit lead him there. He has a great range of martial skill, he can fight with his fists, feet, and swords. He loves to be in combat as much as possible and has the 5th highest kill count, where Dr. Tasty holds 1st 3rd and 4th place. During his tenure during the O'Dangerous Times , he learned how to make the best bailey's from Irish Cream and is the keeper of the secret of the best bailey's. Many aAwesomes revere him for his skill in Bailye's and often speculate that it may be a power, which is Super-natural. With his great knowledge of robotics he can build powerful machines. This does not mean he programed the Revengerist AI He is also accredited and authorized as a legal expert to speak on the Pompatus of love. Backstory Harbjar was a little kid and liked to play with toys and stuff. He had a lot of friends and was sad because he didn't have any friends. He was all alone in the world and he swore vengeance on all of them. So he went to training school in order to learn how to get vengeance, but then he came across another sad person who had no friends and they became friends and he no longer wanted vengeance, but he still got the training from training school. At this point when he was a teenage his parents sent hijm to the African Savana with his only friend who was named Joey Joerson. They were supposed to survive and find a way back home in 2 weeks, this is were Harbjar learned he did not like any animals. They got out of the situation but they met the Quantum Forager who did not like them and they all fought. Joey Joerson lost his life and Forager got away. Harbjar knew that he was meant to fight bad guys from then on in secret. Back in America he started training more, he learned how to handle various mystic spells and lasers. He even accidentally got toxic spells on him and developed powers keen to bats. After he mastered all of these things he knew he was ready to take on Quantum Forager and the rest of his enemies . He defeated his enemies easily with his newfound network of powerful ninjas and became a full time vigilante. He used his only ability: kung-fu to wage a war alone on crime. During all of this he went to school at the Super Wizard Master and other Guys School where he learned many vocational skills and life lessons. This was a pivotal part of his life where it was on the tip of the balance and if he was pushed off the razor's edge the wrong way his balls would really hurt and he would fall to the dark side. Fortunately he dated The Wolverine for a time, taming his inner beast, which could be unleashed at any moment and subdue his concious, releasing the sealed Cat of Arms from his chest cavity and causing untold havoc across the universe. It is said his ability to tame Space Dragons comes from the inate power this beast gives him. In the future he graduated at the top of his class (partially because he cheated by building a time device with his best friend Dr Evilus and used it to gain all of the knowledge on earth) and formed The Revengerists from among the surviving classmates. Joining the Revengerists After a brief period of time waging his endless war on organized crime, Harbjar came upon a battle between one of the leading crime syndicates and Justice Man. After heliping him out Justice Man told him to join The Revengerists. He applied for the team online but after a credit check they initially told him that they would not accept a "Janitor" into the team. Harbjar knew he had no real powers of his own to offer, but he also knew that he had a decent job that could afford to pay all of the rent on time. He tried again, this time boasting his incredible encyclopedicle knowledge of arcitecture and structures underground. After some thought the Revengerists relunctantly accepted him into the team, initially giving him cleaning duties, which took forever because the Revengerist Compound is several dozen miles wide. For years he spent doing work for them before they'd let him on his first mission, which was to pick up coffee from Dunkin Donuts. On the way one of his rival accountants accosted him, but with his innate power of sound waving he was able to soundly (hehe) kill his foe. Revengerists Character Arc The Man of Iron has been an essential member of the team since his joining in the early times. At first he was reclusive and often kept to himself in his dungeon. Over time he learned to trust his fellow crime-fighters and became an essential one man team. During the The O'Dangerous Times he was responsible for reverse-engineering the Crabopolis teleportation devices. In War of Galactar he was able to fend off several alien fleets with the power of his cosmic connection QUirks Like many Revengerists or peopole, Harbjkr has lotsof conditions and phenomenon that make up his diverse personality. He contains multitudes which is is only superpower. He suffers (except he doesn't 'suffer' at all) from Pica and uses his sotmach powers to digest robot parts in order to Collection Get more cyborg encgahcnhemants into his belly. He also has 'Night Terrors' which is what he calls nice Lucid Dreaming because he loves scary things and battle so much, as well as several other forms of Parasomia. An expert at gun fu, he hoardes so many guns that it was known to make Ted Nugent uncomfortable. He has excellept prioproception, and his magic ability to communicate with ever animal species (especially dogs and cats ) is considered a form of polyglotism. He cannot speak to moths, however, and has a terrible phobia of them due to this. He will kill any moth he sees with zeal. Another strange fact about Harbjar is that he has no idea what The Media is. Wapons As the quarterman and ribald machinator of Revengerists armory, Harbjar keeps aaaaaaaaaaaall the weapons. He has some that are truly his own, and even keeps em in his room, and favors them in battle, and does weird sex stuff with a select few. These may or may not include; *the Revengerists superlaser ray array *railsplitting chain gun (named 'the Missus') *giant mech suit made from the best and most durable undamaged parts of other giant mech suits that this mech suit defeats. It's like the Sylar of mech suits. *the serrated eight-foot tall warhammer scytheblade axestaff, which he calls Zeal. *fire boots *an amulet that glows when Reptilians are near, and also immediately disentegrates any Reptlians that are near. Note; does not work on Dragons He hopes to one day use his position as a revengerists to learn how to use a the weapons Rivalries After many decades' worth of work with the vast SuperHeroeGroup, Harbjar has made many rivals and enemies. During the Colorful Wizards arc he gained the friendship of CyBear int he super forest of lake calm. He's a key component in Into the Mystery due to his great intellect and crime-solving abilities, foiling Mystery Slacker nearly every time. The Grand Sain Man is also a rvial fighter of his, during Labor Day he fought the great prime-ape to a standstill. Eventually succumbing to the ape's great hidden megapower, but Sain Man spared his life knowing that only Harbjar was able to fight him at full strength (although it's unclear whether or not Breshvic Penicillin or Dr. tasty are included in this) He had a Christmas Battle with South Side Santa, to determine the supreme prince of christmas. Harbjar lost, but only because his spring powers clash with jolly powers. The Gambler often clashes with the master of disaster (one of harb's many nicknames) in Vegas whenever Harby makes it there. His ruthless behavior often puts him at the other end of the battle arena with many Women, and often in the bedroom as well. When Fightstar occured, he made friends with Spacefighter Athnony and fought many fight! He had an encounter with Crazy-Pants in the mid Silver-Gold-Bronze age of the Revengerists. Some Trueists think he is related to Blue People due to his inherent craving for Energies from his battle with Mammoth Princess of Space whom was formed a rivalry. A sexy rivalry. Into the Mystery Harbjar has a large amount of influence on the success of the various Into the Mystery stories. His ability to think quickly and clearly even when approached by Dark Girl saved their lives and solved many mysteries. Mystery Slacker sees The Masked Vigilante as a great rival. WIth his Weapons Mastery, he can see through Mystery Slacker's MURDER CANNON and is thus immune to it, through science! Relationship with Righteous Oxide It has been rumored that Righteous Oxide is Harbjar's long lost brother. In several issues of Re: Revengerists we see Harbjar mentioning something along the lines of "And my other half, which is lost to me. Tell me, dear friend: do you miss the Ox hide?" MAYBE hinting to something. Mr. Bad Society Man has tortured both Harbjar and Righteous Oxide separately and in various comics issues about his secret knowledge that he knows the secret of the unknown brother that each of them has. He tells this to both at separate times, so it's unclear if he means that they are brothers to each other, or perhaps he knows about them each having two entirely different unrelated bros. He does, however, add to the tension every time by ending his taunting with '...and I've only ever know of one set of brothers!' which seems like a weird thing to say. But who knows? In The Battle of the Good guys and the Bad Guys that happened there is a large fight and Harbjar faces what appears to be his possible brother, but instead of smiting him he just keeps running. (NOTE: This may be because the person who appears to be Righteous Oxide may in fact be a civilian instead or another lesser known Revengerist.) Shape-shifting may also be involved. In the last surviving Revengerist comic from the original run (A Brand New Day for the Revengerists) that wasn't destroyed in the evil pyres of fear-mania, on a half-burnt page Mr. Bad Society Man has a word bubble to Harbjar which reads 'and before I die by your hands, I have to tell you... the name of your long lost brother... whom I have known all these years... and never told you... and always withheld... seemingly because I am evil and it was my cruel sick joke... but really to protect you both... from an evil much greater than any you have fought... a deeper mystery indeed than the search for your brother... that you sort of had going in the background but also never really engaged with that much... but ends now... as I tell you... with dying breath... the name... of said brother... is... Righteous Oxid" and then the page is destroyed after that. So it could have been literally anything. Category:Awesomes Category:Revengerists Category:Allies Category:Goodguys Category:Most Powerful Character